


fallen cloud

by meduise



Series: catharsis [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Beta Read, author be like kills hibari to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: Perhaps, deep down, Hibari himself knew better than anyone else that birth didn't bless him with an eternal life.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: catharsis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	fallen cloud

Dino has always wished for Hibari to never be part of the criminal world — he even confessed it to his student, once.

It’s too violent, too corrupted, too cruel, and it’s unfair that the both of them were fated to belong to it since the time they were still inside their mothers’ wombs.

But if Dino’s wish is so strong, why can't he be relieved that the embrace of death has finally freed Hibari of his curse?

It’s easier — or rather it’s a more natural, human reaction — to make it about yourself, about  _ your _ pain, about  _ your _ delusion that seeking revenge against who took his life will bring him back.

Hibari was strong. Nearly invincible. All it used to take people to deem him a demon, a fury that plants seeds of destruction wherever he trod on, was witnessing  _ one  _ fight.

Hibari's strength had made it simple for everyone to forget that he, too, was no more than a mortal being.

Dino failed his duty as a mentor the moment he'd let himself think  _ even for just a second _ that death would have never touched Kyoya.

Many times Dino had to remind his pupil that he wasn't omnipotent. Many times Dino had to warn him that his reckless behavior would have done him more harm than good.

It's hard to tell when Dino let himself be fooled, but it's been fatal.

Perhaps, deep down, Hibari himself knew better than anyone else that birth didn't bless him with an eternal life.

If he was ever able to accept this fact, his deeds only ever demonstrated the very opposite.

Hibari had defied death until death thought it was time to make him pay for his arrogance.

With all the blood he had spilled, with all the people he had killed, with all the danger he had let himself run into, Hibari looked like he had always hated life.

On the contrary, he would have probably loved living.  _ He probably loved life. _

But he lost his too early to realize it, to realize the good he could have brought in the world, in  _ his  _ world.

In  _ Dino's  _ world.

Hibari was the only good thing that happened to Dino.

The scum of the world they lived in took him away from him.

It's all useless — screaming Kyoya's name; shaking his shoulders and begging him to hold on and to open his eyes; yelling at him  _ "I can't live without you!" _

Grief is tearing Dino's heart apart, like fangs were ripping it out of his chest.

Rage is clogging his mind with the desire to kill who killed Kyoya. Slowly and mercilessly.

Dino is left with his tears, with his cracking voice, with Hibari's blood staining his hands and clothes, with Hibari's body getting cold in his arms.

With regret for never telling him how much he loved him.


End file.
